Love Confession
by pureyukie
Summary: Night class mulai memasuki asrama setelah liburan musim dinginnya, begitu pula dengan day class, saat datang kaname gelisah melihat kedekatan zero dengan yuuki. Kegelisahannya bertambah ketika ada kejanggalan pada leher Yuuki yang masih terdapat bekas gigitan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gigitan Zero. Y/K.


**Desclaimer : its not my own story..belong to Matsuri Hino sensei. Based on chapter 29.**

**Warning : mungkin agak OOC, typotypo...**

**Fanfiction pertamaku...baru sebulan ini baca fanfic. Ternyata menarik banget, jadi ingin ikutan meramaikan fandom ini. Langsung aja ke cerita yahh...  
**

Matahari bersinar cerah menembus dedaunan pagi itu di asrama bulan ketika anak-anak kelas Night kembali. Tidak terlalu terik tetapi cukup menghangatkan badan.

Pagi itu Zero dan yuuki sudah bersigap menunggu didepan gerbang, menanti kedatangan Night Class. Mereka disana untuk menjaga agar kedatangan Night Class tidak menimbulkan keributan karena murid-murid Day Class juga kembali ke asrama dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Selamat datang, Kaname senpai." ucap Yuuki ketika membalikkan badannya dan terlihat Kaname sedang berjalan dengan langkah yang berkharisma diikuti dengan murid-murid Night Class, seperti para pengawal yang siap menjaga Rajanya.

"Kami pulang." kata kaname dengan senyum lembut pada Yuuki, ya senyum Kaname yang lembut itu hanya ditujukan pada Yuuki. Seperti menunjukkan betapa besar perhatian Kaname padanya.

Kaname mendekati Yuuki dan menyerahkan sebuah mawar kecil yang telah beku dalam sebuah botol kecil yang cantik. "Oleh-oleh untukmu.", Kaname membisikkan kata-kata itu ke telinga yuuki, membuat dara manis itu berdebar-debar jantungnya. "Bunga ini langka yang hanya merekah sepuluh tahun sekali. Karena itu aku membawakannya untukmu. Didalamnya sudah ada cairan pengawet." , Kaname menjelaskan.

"Arigatou Kaname-senpai." Kata Yuuki setengah teriak antara kegirangan karena mendapat oleh-oleh dari orang yang disukainya dan gugup karena bisikan dari Kaname tadi. Yuuki pun tertegun memperhatikan mawar itu dan Kaname berkata, "atau kau ingin oleh-oleh makanan, Yuuki?" goda Kaname. Yuuki memerah wajahnya dan salah tingkah. "Bukan, Kaname-senpai, bukan itu maksuku".

Kaname berpaling mendekati Zero yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Yuuki. Sejak awal Kaname memang tidak suka dengan Zero yang selama ini selalu disamping Yuuki dan itu telah membuatnya cemburu.

"Dan ini untukmu, " kata Kaname sambil menyerahkan boneka putih berukuran besar menyerupai manusia yang tingginya setinggi Yuuki, "boneka ini merupakan boneka yang telah dikutuk sejak dulu.", lanjut Kaname.

"Tidak butuh", timpal Zero dengan wajah cemberut sehingga membentuk dua garis tepat ditengah diantara dua alisnya. Apa maksudnya aku diberi boneka semacam ini, Kaname, Aku akan sangat senang jika kamu tidak kembali ke sekolah, pikir Zero.

"Mmm...Kaname-senpai, aku ingin bicara denganmu nanti," kata Yuuki pada Kaname.

Kaname mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Yuuki "Kamu ingin membuat pengakuan cinta padaku ya.." godanya.

Blushing...wajah Yuuki pun merona merah. Tak kuat menahan malu, Yuuki berlalu sambil berkata, "Aku harus melakukan absen dulu murid-murid yang sudah datang di asrama bulan." Yuuki berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka menuju Asrama Bulan.

Tinggalah Kaname dan Zero berdua.

Kaname berpaling pada Zero yang berdiri menatap jauh sosok Yuuki yang meninggalkan mereka. Kaname tidak suka dengan tatapan Zero yang fokus menuju gadis yang dicintainya.

"Sepertinya Yuuki ceria, jadi menurut dugaanku tidak ada yang terjadi selama aku tidak disini kan?" tanya Kaname sambil melirik tajam ke arah Zero.

Zero tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, tepatnya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Zero tidak ingin Kaname tahu apa yang terjadi selama liburan itu. Karena memang Kaname tidak berhak tahu apa yang terjadi. Zero merasa semua pureblood itu sama dengan vampir yang telah membantai keluarganya. Zero pun pergi meninggalkan Kaname sendiri, berlalu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan absensi di Asrama Bulan. Langkah Yuuki terhenti sejenak di lorong, menatap keluar jendela. Bulan tampak bersinar terang malam itu. Terlihat besar dan bulat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu membasahi tangannya. Menyadari itu, Yuuki perlahan memalingkan kepalanya ke tangannya, ia sangat terkejut. Yuuki melihat tangannya tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh darah dan tangannya seakan tenggelam dalam kusen jendela tempat ia menyandarkan tangannya. Yuuki terpaku melihat tanpa bergerak ataupun berkata apa pun. Badannya bergetar. Ia ketakutan.

Bayangan darah itu lenyap tiba-tiba ketika Yuuki merasa ada seseorang ada dibelakangnya, ia pun secepat kilat mengambil artemis dari balik bajunya dan menghunuskannya ke orang tersebut. Tapi Yuuki pun tidak yakin apa itu manusia atau makhluk yang lain. Wajah Yuuki menegang, ia takut dan waspada.

"Kenapa kamu Yuuki?" tanya Kaname, ternyata dialah orang yang ada dibelakangnya tadi. Menyadari kehadiran orang yang ada dibelakangnya ternyata adalah Kaname membuat nadi-nadi yang menegang tadi sedikit mengendur. Yuuki sadar artemisnya sudah menohok leher Kaname senpai.

Kaname yang melihat ketegangan Yuuki, menarik tubuh Yuuki dalam dekapannya, "Ada apa Yuuki? Apa yang membuatmu tidak tenang? Tenanglah..."

"Maafkan aku Kaname-senpai.", kata Yuuki dengan wajah pucat, tak disangka orang yang mengendap-ngendap dibelakangnya adalah Kaname. Yuuki merasa bersalah karena berusaha menyerang Kaname, orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Entah apa yang menggerakkannya untuk menarik artemisnya dan menyerang Kaname. Seakan itu adalah gerak reflek. Yahh,,,pasti gara-gara ilusi darah yang ia lihat tadi, sehingga ia menjadi waspada dan tegang. Dalam pelukan Kaname, Yuuki lemas bergantung dalam kehangatan dan ketenangan Kaname, artemisnya pun terjatuh.

Kaname makin erat memeluk gadis kecil itu, ia khawatir sekali karena pasti telah terjadi sesuatu selama ia tidak ada di Cross Academy. Terbesit penyesalan karena meninggalkan Yuuki saat itu.

"Apa yang tidak bisa kamu bicarakan didepan orang lain itu Yuuki?" tanya Kaname.

Yuuki yang terlepas dari Kaname terdiam sejenak. Ia ingin menanyakan tentang masa lalunya pada Kaname. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu Kaname telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari serangan vampir jahat, Yuuki ingin tahu tentang ingin tahu apa Kaname telah menghapus ingatannya. Tapi tak satu kata pun yang bisa keluar untuk menanyakannya pada Kaname. "Kaname senpai...", Yuuki bergumam sambil menatap dalam mata coklat milik Kaname.

"Tidak apa-apa Yuuki, Apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan, perasaaku padamu tidak akan berubah.", kata Kaname, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi kau pasti sudah tahu kan Yuuki".

**"Aku mencintaimu Yuuki." **

**"Lebih dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini." **

Kata Kaname sambil memeluk Yuuki. "Jika ada yang bisa ku lakukan, aku ingin menghapus segala kegelisahan dalam dirimu Yuuki."

Yuuki hanya terdiam, ia terkejut dengan pengakuan Kaname. Memang selama ini Kaname selalu peduli dengannya. Tapi Yuuki tidak menyangka jika perhatian yang diberikan Kaname itu adalah cinta.

Sementara itu Kaname beranjak dari sisinya dan pergi meninggalkan Yuuki sendirian setelah pengakuan itu. Kaname merasa ia harus memberikan waktu untuk Yuuki sendiri. Kaname tidak ingin memaksakan kemauannya pada Yuuki, orang yang dicintainya.

Yuuki hanya duduk terpaku dilantai. Terngiang-iang kata-kata yang diucapkan Kaname padanya. Yuuki sebenarnya juga menyukai Kaname. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kaname pun memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Walau Yuuki tahu itu tidak mungkin, mereka tidak mungkin bersatu, karena ia dan Kaname berada di dunia yang berbeda.

Tanpa Yuuki sadari nasib yang kelak menghampirinya, Ia hanya duduk lemas dilantai lorong itu. Kebahagiaan dan kecemasannya yang bercampur itu membuatnya menuju jalan buntu. Yuuki tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia tertunduk. Keheningan malam itu makin membuat akan ketidakjelasan masa lalu dan ketidakpastian masa depan kian menggerogoti hatinya.

**Untuk fanfic pertamaku aku hanya ingin menceritakan kembali chapter yang berkesan, saat Kaname pertama kali memberikan pengakuan cintanya pada Yuuki. Sebenarnya sejak membaca komik pertama kali, telah beberapa kali membuat fanfic tanpa mempublikasikannya karena dulu memang belum ada fanfic. Tapi kertas-kertas itu sudah berserakan entah dimana sekarang =_="**

**Please R&R, dan jangan flame please...be easy for newbie yahh ^_^**


End file.
